Fallout Fun
by Nonyaarb
Summary: I actually love this character. I'm posting this here because I think people would get a kick out of it. Fallout 4 badass. X-Overs


p class="MsoNormal"emThey killed Nora./emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dirt crumbled under his boot as he trudged down a hill, clipping a grenade to his chest clips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThey kidnapped my son./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He frowned at the state of his neighbourhood from the high style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWords to describe it would be; rusted, brown, broken, dead and decayed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVault-Tech lied to him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brandishing the 10mm pistol and brushing his fingers over the security batton, he scowled as his pipboy started clicking when he pooled the clear water in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe took a deep breath from his nose, and huffed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He continued to trudge towards his home in the 111 Vault Suit he serverlly wanted to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHearing the distinct sound of a buzzsaw, his body near moved on its own as he crouched behind a car and had a gun in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPeeking through the windowless doors, he was surprised to see Codsworth, his robot buttler, floating over the dead bushes and cutting them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Codsworth!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, do my sensors deceive me?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt's… It's really youuu."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Okay… starting to freak me style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI never did like emotional robots, or those assultrons that walked and talked like a human, but was defidently not./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah buddy, its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI've been frozen in a fridge for a while. Tell me what I've missed since I've been gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your 211 years late for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGive or take with a few dings to the old style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhere is your better half anyway, sir?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fucking robot jokes and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI watched Terminater, I know their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBetter half?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLike hell she was better than him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have you seen anyone enter or exit the vault, Codsworth?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm looking for the man that killed Nora and stole Shawn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sir… These distressing things your saying, I think you need a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYes, a distraction to-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Codsworth!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShut up and answer the question."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No sir, no onw has entered and exited the vault since the bombs fell and you walked out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you sure?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBecause I can tell you right now Nora's killer and Shawns kidnapper didn't enter the vault with us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's worse than I thought."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCodworths mused to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Your suffering from hunger induced style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot eating properally for 200 years will do that im afraid."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay you useless style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPoint me in the direction with the most noise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That would be Concord, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlenty of people there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He started walking away and the stupid robot followed him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The last I checked, the only pummeled me with sticks a few times before I had to run back home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grinned at the mental image of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Good, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat's great style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSee you later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He went into his destroyed house and thanked fuck his army weapons were still hidden and locked away where he left style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNora thought he was crazy for buying an air compressed safe, but whos laufing now!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI got some of my babies back, now I just need to find my real one./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Automatic Combat Rifle, heavily modified with; automatic .308 receiver, short ported barrel, recoil compensating stock, medium quick eject magazine, recon dot reflex sight, grenade launcher, and suppresser attachment for when the situation style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAffectionately named Ripper, due to the fact that this baby has ripped through dozens of power armors to get to the fleshy bodies inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Huh, the pipboy says it has 'Penetrating – Ignores 30% of the target's damage and energy resistance.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat explains a lot actually./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Custom Short Sword Knife style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIts 40cm long from tip to bottom of handle, serrated one edge and straight the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShadow stained titanium blade, carbon fibre style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI call her FingerNoMore, because of the straight up bizarre way that his knife always manages to take off the enemy's fingers without him even style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI once stabbed an unsuspecting Jap in the throat with her, and the man unexpectedly went to scratch his chin and lost his fingers for his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShit, I threw this at a man with power armor and he lost his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was so damn surprised that I managed to retake control of the situation and pump him full of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever, the only reason he has a knife is because it wouldn't fit onto Ripper with al the attachments he carries./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh yeah, with these babies and his old uniform back on, he is going to fuck up that murdering, kidnapping son of a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnyone who gets in my way will either move, or be stepped on./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"On the way to Concord, he couldn't help but reminess about his time in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSigned up for the army at 15, orphaned, jobless and megar education from the orphanage itself, the army seemed lkike the perfect style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was a combat specialist known as 'Survivor'.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKnown for thriving in extreme situations. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanprecision with the automatic combat style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe could hold down the trigger and hit a different person in the head for every style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKnife Combat Instructor, Explosives Enthusiast/Expert, Heavily experienced combat field medic, Instinct like god damn Spiderman, and could take a 3 on 1 fist fight against power armoured combatatiants with little more than a nasty bruise./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He lived for the thrill of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNora managed to get herself pregnant and rope me into marrage and mortgage like being guided through a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was a cunning woman, although she let her emotions rule her in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt might have saved her, it might not have if she played it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe did feel a little bad about her death, but he certainly didn't shed any tears over style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""heeaaaaaaa!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe swung his rifle towards the noise in a heatbeat and impaled a fucking zombie!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis eyes went wide, but he kept his cool as he ripped open its chest and burst fired its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThese fuckers are scary, anything that can live through getting shot cleanly in the head is something to be wary style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe finished off the last one with a swift boot to the chest and 3 shots through to head to keep it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe absently reloaded Ripper as he glanced around his surrounding suspiciously./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He couldn't let himself be surprised like that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn a world where zombies are real, he was going to keep an open style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat could have gone very badly if he froze for any longer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hey. A style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAwww, he's pretty style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe's coming with mer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""BAHhahaahah!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe fucking ground burst open around us and these fucking rat dogs moles attacked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThese were weak compared to the zombies, they went down after just 1 bullet to the torso or a stab with his knife./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He causually shot 2 mosquitos from hell about a metre long, eating from a dead 2 headed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe just had to stop because it finalkly hit him, he is completely in the dark style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe'll have to survive on nothing but his wits and guns from scratch and prove his namesake true./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, up here!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOn the balcony."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI know where you are asshole./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I got a group a settelers inside,.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Radiers are almost through the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGrab that laser muscut and help us, Please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Man, I don't know who you are, but your timings style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPreston Guarvy, Commenwealth Minitman."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nathan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHey, I'm looking for the nearest town or establishment around style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanConsider that payment for the help just now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thoes Raiders wanted you dead too, you just did the same thing as us."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe maintained eyecontact with a deadpan expression./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Can you empretty please with sprinkles on top/em point me in the direction to the nearest town"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hold on, how about you help us, maybe we help you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Listen Guarvy, I got problems that I doubt your little group can style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI have nothing to barter with, so Im forced to threaten you for information."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI say, pointing Ripper towards his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEveryone in the room freezes up, only Sniffles and Angry Bird react threateningly, Tech leans back over his desk in nerviousness and Grandma looks stoned off her ass, petting my dog."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOkay fine, Diamond City is the place your looking style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGreat Greeen Jewal of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHead South-East of here and you cant miss is, it's a big baseball stadium."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I lower my gun and nod style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Thankyou for your help, I will be going now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait, Sturges, tell him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Theres on old vertiberd up on the roof, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou might have seen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWell, looks like one of it's passangers left behind a seriously sweet style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe're talking a full suit of cherry T-45 Power style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMilatary issue."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good for you, get to the point."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""*Sigh*span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGet the suit, you can ruip the minigun right off the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDo that, the raiders ll get an express ticket to hell, you dig?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait, there are more Raiders outside?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""By now their reinforcements would have arrived."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPreston informs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo we're all stuck in the same boat, and you want emme/em to suit up in power armour and kill off the raiders."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We want you to draw their fire, I'll cover you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nate growled, Preston wanted him to risk his ass for these style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey are a liability in a fight, in a world were a fucking mosquito could suck your brain out in 10 seconds style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCockeraches the size of my forearm, mole-rat things the size of a dog, zombies, rapey raiders, and a shit ton of other stuff im sure. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI would have thought all the pansy and hero types would have died out and left the genepool by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut here they are, trying to let me take the fall for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWell fuck them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck it, okay."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe opened the door to the roof and entered the power armour, took the minigun, and shot the fucker off the roof in front of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was feeling bullets to his left and obliterated the raider on top of the church style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe looked down and grinned, not that anyone could style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe ran up to the edge of the roof and jumped… right on top a raider that got style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe fired up the minigun and fucking obliterated the buildings around him along with the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe quickly ran South-East once he ave himself some breathing room and legged it uptil the powercore ran out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He exited the powercore and lugged the minigun until he found a diner inhabated by a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sold his minigun and ammo for food and water with 40ish bottlecaps left style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBottlecaps being the new currency in this world./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He ignored the distress call for help, disabled and took some frag mines, saw knockoff Hulks in a shoot out against security and causually jogged passed them towards the Dimond City style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnnoying bitch called Piper roped me into one of her lies, but got us both into the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI ignored the fat man in a suit sprouting insults towards Piper and went right into the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A kid selling newspapers?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerfect./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey kid, is ther anyone in town that can help me find a missing person."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hey you!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI don't know who you are, but we got about 3 minutes before muscle-for-brains relises his friend aint coming back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looted the guy that Nick was stiring up and got the password, as well as his ammo and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe decided he is going to start a collection of hats./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you the dectivie?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aaarr, my knight in shining style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut the question is, why come all this way, rish life and limb for an old private eye?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the heck are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That question seemed to have made him pause in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span:You really don't know?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIm a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSynthetic style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAll the parts minus a few red blood cells."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I got built, I got old, I got style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen I opened up that little agency in Diamon City and turns out people have plenty of problems to solve."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now you told me about your style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI want to to meet me in Diamond City, my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe can talk more there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Im tracking a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe killed my wife, kidnaped my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI don't know who he is, where he;s gone ir why he did it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you need a little angle of vengeance, huh?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWell I don't usually go after blood money, but I guess I can make an exception."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I got my vrengance right here."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe brandished his visious knife briefly before sheathing it again and returning his hand back to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What I need is someone that can get me on the right track, can you do it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shouldn't be a probkem, but im a bit behind the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI've been cooped up in here for weeks,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTurns out the runaway daughter Icame here to find wasn't 's Skinny Malon's new flame, and shes got a mean streak."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anyway, you got troubles, and im glad to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut now aint the time, lets blow this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen we'll talk."/p  
p class="MsoNormal":Right."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNick was already my faverioute person in the commonwealth, dispite him being a synth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nate tried to talk peasrfully with Skinny Mlone only because it was best not to annoy the person you emblopy to dearch for your familys butcher./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And wholy fucking shit it worked!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe winged it so hard he bareky knew the next words before t=he said them, but It went something along the lines style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"She's no good for you, she's playing you like a fiddle.".span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen Skinny fucking agrees with me and starts argueing with his flame right then in there!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTold her to get style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLike, holy shiit, that worked out way better than he was expecting!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usually, if someone stamped on my pride like skinny did, giving us a countdoen of ten seconds to leave before him and his boys filled them with lead, he would kil style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut he was too busy being amazed at how his words straight up turned the admittedly extremely dangerious situation back on uts head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mabye it is worth learning some leadership skills and use them luike this again,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf tnothing else, I can shoot them when I briefly turn them against each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You deserve a reward"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEWllie said, handing over a poutch of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Plus a little something extra"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWINK./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grinned and winked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Seeing you is it's own reqward, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMabye you can show me your appritiation when my case finished."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then they talked about all that shit and went to Kellogs house and everything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Went all over the place with Dogboy until he finally caught a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLead us through a flooded, radiated, zombie infested town style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI stood up on the roof, mowing them cuts down as hey came style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM!/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe explosion behind him did not surprise him, he placed those mines at his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span3 more booms until he worries./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shit!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe swore under his breath, stopping mowing the zombies on the ground style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTurning around towards the ones bum rushing up the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM!/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis last mine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They exploded onto the roof with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe didn't get to count how many there were before they were shreaded by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span4 left, and they were right on top of him!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBlindly firing with one hand while he ran his knife through anothers chest, he barely dodged one fucker that came out of nowhere!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanInstead of ripping out his juggler, he zombie only ripped off a piece of his cheek./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nate screamed in fury, and used the pain to fuel his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe knocked the fucker in the head with Ripper before blowing his head style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLike a man on a mission, he ignored his wound as he stomped down the stairs like a pissed off terminator, cutting down foes without hesitation and laser precision./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Picking off the stragglers was as easy as winning a knife duel with a gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He went up another roof and prepared to heal himself, he fucking hated doing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span1 bottel of Vodka, 1 stimmpack, 2L of water, and a snack for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanToo bad he didn't have any caffine, or a safe place to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFast regenerating wounds feels like the energy is being sucked right out of you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He steeled himself, used his Vodca Only Stimpack needle and squirted it into his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe made an odd keeling sound, like a dog begging to be put to death before shoving the stimpack in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sculled the 2L of water right then and there so he wouldn't have to drink more later and took off to Fort Hagan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Holy shit!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA whole new religion has poped up, worshiping radiation of all style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWait!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey literally worship a deity they call Atom that they think radiated everything!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIs this how pathogons were created?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI wonder what would happen if I described to them what an atom is and how everything got radiated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Would they believe it?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCall me a heathen?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKill me?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBurn me at the stake like a witch?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWow, zealots are scary, and fucking crazy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now, Nate is not a smart man, he is a solider, killer and violent problem style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut the institute has trees, real, green, breathing and reproducing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt didn't take a genius to realise humanity needs the institute scientist, if a few people go missing or get replaced every now and again, too bad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am not comfortable with the synths and I'm not afraid to show style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI've seen terminator, I know how this will all blow up in the Institutes face one style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTrying to build the 'perfect being' is a recipe for major disaster style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA superior being, always being called perfect with rainbow coming out your ass while gleefully exterminating the human race… Yeah, the Brotherhood of Steel has a point in this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Synths have got to go./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The human experimentation with the F.E.V virius is a little fucked up, I will style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAccording to Dr Virgil, there is nothing more they can learn from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShame, it would have been increadable if the average setteler could wresel with a you-gai./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vault 95, he found 2 G.E.C.K' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGarden of Eden Creation style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe manuals made him wide eyed and emhungry./emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis… this was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Institue will no doubt want one, witch he might order them to reproduce and gift the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMaking it obvious it was the Institute that was helping them out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The funny thing about Nate is that he is all to happy to take up any job that includes fighting, but he typically forgets getting paied for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe just lives off the loot he collects from the… various creatures or machines he fights./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was going to wring Nate's bloody neck for this, tempting fate with his well known lack of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe loved him, she really did, but this man attracted violence like a junkie to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe cant walk one block in the Commenwealth without being attacked, it was basically expected./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Seriously Cait, we already killed their boss, whats the worse that could happen?'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe garage door opened to reveil the storeroom, valuables filled in a neat pile in the middle of the room, surrounded by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe vaugly noticed Nate panic when the garage door did not stop opening after he slammed the button again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Time seemed to slow down to an agaionsing crawl as one, the machines perked up and aimed at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe heard the omnious humming of the weapons systems before she was ripped off her feet and carried on a shoulder as Nate emsprinted./emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was tossed like a ragdoll behind some flimsy cover before Nate slamed into the ground next to her, blood style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat didn't stop him from swiftly getting back up and run along side her through the corridor behind concrete safety./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They slumbed, backs against the wall, her breathing rapidly and him painfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Medical Retreat?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe asked him worriedly, she can chew him out when he doesn't have a dozen or so bullets in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck….span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYesssssss."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe hissed in pain as she manuivered his pipboy, teleporting us directly into the medical bay./p  
p class="MsoNormal"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was given a book/instruction guide from Courier Six, 'How to train your luck – Vault Tech Guide #7'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats/p  
p class="MsoNormal"9,5,9,1,3,9,1/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Big Leagues, Strong Back, Steady Aim, Rooted/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Head Hunter(+25% damage towards heads/+50% damage towards heads and strongxxx/strong/+75% damage towards heads and strongxxx/strong), Demolition Expert/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Life Giver, Adamantium Skeleton, Solar Powered,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Medic, Gun Nut/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Commando, Sneak, Action Boy, GTFO(allows you to throw or set explosives behind you/+15% damage resistance while running/time slows down time when jumping)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Scrounger, Bloody Mess, Better Criticals, Critical Banker, Ricohet/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""30 seconds is longer than you style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAsk anyone that's been on fire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Legends of the Wasteland – By Piper Pipes/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emTHE/em Vault Dweller – Max Stone/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Chosen One – Chitsa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Lone Wanderer - Richard/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Courier Six/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"And of course, our own Sole Survivor – Nathan Survivor/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Each of these individuals have carved their names into post war history with blood, sweat, tears and high body style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEach have significantly changed the region they reside in, but today we are talking about our very own Commonwealth Ledgond./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Some titles given to the man are; Man Out of Time, Institute Director Grandpa, Breaker of the Brotherhood, Exterminator, Deathclaw Hunter, and the Sleeping Deathdragon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Serving for the Military Pre-War he was assigned to Valut 111, where he was unknownly cryogenically style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEmerging from the vault 210 years later, on a mission to avenge the murder of his wife and kidnapping of his son that occurred while he was still trapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He saved Dimond City's local detective, Nick Valentine from unfinished Vault 81 and imminently hired him to find his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sole Survivor single handedly brought the Institute to heel, absorbed the Railroad into the same organisation it was fighting, briefly directed the Minutemen before grooming a successor, and drove the Brotherhood of Steel out of the Commonwealth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Because of his actions, the Commonwealth has never been safer or style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSettlements have flourished, prewar trees are being planted by the dozens, Synths have stopped kidnapping and replacing us, Raider numbers are at an all time low, Super Muntants are in hiding and the Gunners have agreed into being the Commonwealth attack dogs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"We are unified in a way not seen since before the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Find a correlation between Fallout Aliens and 'The ones from before'/Humanities style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou know what I mean./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Templars are what came crawling out of vault style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanArmed, ambusis, informed, dangerous and united with a common style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDomination, preverbally though use of the Pieces of Eden./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"The Templars cults pays him handsomlly to wipe out a tribe that kills them in their lands and refuses to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTurns out the tribe are a tribe of assassions, more more skilled and dangerious than the Templars led him to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey captured him and interigated him without style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe asked why the hell don't they just move, because they live in a damn shit style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCome to think of it, why would te Templars even want this place?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUnless it had something style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe loved the assassions ideals and personally loved their methods, even if it is ineffective, and causually asks how they get new style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor a cult that protects the freedom of mankind, they really should have throught of a more friend ly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAssassions Creed is not good PR material, probably why they were always on the back foot of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe trains with them for 3 years before he is declared a master, his prior training and DNA mutations makes him rise through the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBefore obtaining the mastery, he roots out the Templars, finds the Apple of Edan (secretly hides it because no one should have the type of power to control free will), establishes better defences and strikes out on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAKA, returns to the Institute, where everyone is shocked he's still style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Parkour/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Stealth/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Marksmanship/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Meele/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Perception/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Infiltration/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He picked up on charming style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe wasn't great at it, and it was all faked, but he could convine better prices, intimidate better, woo both men and women into distraction, ect./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He fixes up a moterbike and powers it with fusion cores and power style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe straight up does dare devil type stunts with it and just laughs with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis was just as good as those leaps of faiths./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He gets teleported to Harry Potter before the magicals hide style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe mundanes call him a god for freeing them of their magical style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Assassions Creed, god of freedom, justice and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He is dragged to thye future via necromancy ritural whilst gaining a tiny magical core in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis future self abruptly stop talking to his diciples (French Aurers) and jumps to his feet in absolute style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe completely ignores his disiples before he remembers why and when he felt this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis is the day his past self gets dragged into the future and gained a magical style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Urgent personal business has come style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChevrolet, your in charge."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe deftly glides over his desk and sprints out of the French police force before apparating to where he needs to go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He cant believe how god damn identical they look, even after all this time, you could only spot the difference between them because he is an experienced warlock while Nate hasn't even noticed his magical ability style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe tells Nate that no time will pass for him once he finishes this mortal life, it will be like waking up from an extremely long dream that you remember like it really happened, because it did, in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOne day you will be in the exact position I am in, greeting a younger version of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"He found Juno's soul in 3 pieces of Eden, so he expelled them and fed them into feindfire, fire hot enough to destroy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Welocme to 1977, Nathan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI am Assassin's Creed, because I still possess the Eden pieces, while you get a break from them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"His clothing is a pure white cloak that can turn into a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSilenced 10mm style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHidden style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReinforced style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Magic is a powerful style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe first thing you must learn is that raw magic is not a tool to be used, it is alive, and sometimes forces its will upon the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt can grant humans the power of gods, something the Templars and like minded people/orgainsations would and do abuse to oppress their fellow man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, what can you tell me about yourself?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"My name is Nathan Surviverr, I'm currently in an interview for an extremely important job that I 'applied' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUnder the affects of a powerful truth potion, not even he could avoid answering./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was born in 2088, America, different style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEnlisted for the military when I came of age at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTricked and blackmailed into having a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe world blew itself up with total atomic annialation, necular style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was cryrogenically frozen in Vault 111 for 210 years, witnessed my wifes murder and sons kidnapping before I was released by a bored old style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI tore the Commenwealth apart looking for Kellog, my wifes style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was the main hired contracter for an organisation called the Institute, they are the people who took my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI killed Kellog and his army of synthetic human robots, took his head to a memeroy specialist and learnt the entrance to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy son was the old man that freed me and I took over the Institute when he died, later uniting all factions under my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI learned of an acient shadow war that plagued my world ever since man was designed, Templars and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI took up the mantal of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI accidently turned myself semi-immortal in a fit of extreme frustration and rashly acted and unexpectedly increased my life style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI spearheaded trade agreements between the Commenwealth and the Mohave, bringing an era of prosperity not seen since before the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy responsibilities as an Assassin reared its head as I collected extremely powerful artifacts from Templar style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI spearheaded the Templar cleansing, raiding all Pieces of Eden and hiding them in a person place no one would ever find them or misuse them, as long as I am never captured or have style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe Assassions upheld our Creed for 50,000 years before I finished our style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA Templar bided his time and infiltrated the Institute, sabotauging the transportalponder and sending me into this universe, unable to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI learned of magic and the disgusting practice of magicals treating their fellow humans; at best sex slaves and at worst fuel for their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThrough an incident involving an Elder Scroll, some Sands of Time and a Master Necromancer, I learned of a forbidden technique from another dimention's diety that has limitless style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMagics beyond this realitys comprehension forbid me to share its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThrough this, I have learned how to shape reliety to my desires, similar like witches and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI spent hundreds of years killing slavers, freeing slaves, igniting revolutions and honing for skills for if the Assassins Creed is ever needed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI freed a lost hunionide cat slave and offered her a purpose with me that she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy birth name is Nathan Survivor, my epthapits include but are not limited to; Sole Survivor, Raider Raider, Super Slayer, Radioactive Wastelander, Master Assassin, Mentor, Grandfather of the Synthetic race, Commenwealth King, The Ender, and my current preferred name; Assassin Creed, god of freedom, revolution, innocents, creeds, and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI am a magical human, Incubus, nundu, acromantula and American Bald Egeal skin changer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Bullshit."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis interrigerater deduced, he turned towards his monacharch, Queen Elisibith the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"He's obviously been heavilt influenced by magic and made delusional my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI suggest we let him go and continue our search."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Perhaps…"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe says softly, turning to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Can you prove these claims?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe asked the still truth influenced man./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I cannot prove my feats or style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut my skills and abilities will speak for themselves."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you have any family?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My… I don't know a correct term for our style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer name is Sukamu, a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe think she is long lived like me, but its too soon to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI love her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Light + Shadow = style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVoid = style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow that theres void in my soul, I am immune to its affects and forrign magic does not work within me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He found Hotel Transvilia and Sukamu loved style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey all freaked out when they learnt he was human but the owners daughter took an intrest in the human and werecat's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt looked like they were boyfriend/girlfriend, but the more she looked, the more it looked like either a loving master/servent bond or deep owner/pet style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe started spying and was easilt caught by the pair who teased and flirted with her, suggesting she join them for snuggle sessions and all style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen both Creed and Sukamu gave her the wide eyed innocent (so innocent its guilty) mischevious pleed, they all felt the Zing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was fun, gazing at each other, knowing full well that they were attracted to eachother and giving eachother smirks and gooyeyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He met a magical family called the Addams and damn near fell in love with that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were hilarious and awesome not incredibly amusing and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe offered to teach them some assassin tricks and gun tricks./p 


End file.
